User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia
Welcome Hey! Welcome to the wiki about Google! Thanks for to the Google page. We'd love to help you if you need anything so just leave on message on my talk page. - -- Angela (Talk) 15:49, April 13, 2012" Welcome to the Wiki! Hey, welcome to the Wiki! I'm glad you joined, we really need more editors. :) This site seems to have been abandoned by everyone, but it actually gets about 5,000 views a month (which is pretty big). It'd be great if you could be active, I have troulbe staying active, being that no one else is, but if you can, I might be able to be active. Once two people are active and working together, it's not super difficult to get a wiki running again. C-ya later! :) Drewlzootalk :Oh, BTW, when I left you that message like 5 minutes ago, I didn't know I was an admin here. :P So... if you can stay active, I think we'll have an amazing chance at getting it going again! :D Drewlzootalk :I'm sorry, but I'm only an admin, so I can't give you either right. If you can give me some links to the protected pages I may be able to unprotect them. :) I know this wiki does look really bad, and I am working on it, but I'm also working on advanced .css files and template on 3 other wikis, so I don't have a ton of time here. I'm sorry if goes slow, but I am doing my best. :) Drewlzootalk Frozen Wind was active exactly 30 days ago. I'd have to wait another 30 days before I do that, and he may become active again in that time. Drewlzootalk I've blocked the user for a year. Thanks for sending me a message, I might not have checked for a couple days if you didn't. Drewlzootalk Re: Admin Rights Before I do that, I'd like to get to know you better. :) Drewlzootalk Wow, you seem awesome at improving pages, we definitely need you. :) Drewlzootalk :BTW, what do you think about chat? Are you for enabling it, or against it? Drewlzootalk ::Sorry about deleting the templates. I was trying to clean up the categories for this wiki, and the templates were making weird categories that weren't being used. I'll restore them all if you want, but we might want to remove the categories. :) Also, I say we enable chat for a couple minutes so we can both get on. :P Drewlzootalk Re: Badges I agree with your observations. Most wikis that have badges do have a lot of users that compete for them, but I would say it doesn't help the wiki. It typically doesn't get users to add tons of content to pages, but it does help to go looking for little mistakes, that do need fixed. If a user is actually spamming, or vandalising pages for badges, and we can block him. But that's very rare. While the improvments are normally minor, users looking for badges almost always do make improvements. Sorry if that explanation is horrible, I'll try and give you a better one if it is, but I think we'll keep the badges for now. :) If they do seem to be related to users not improving the wiki, then I'll disable them, but I don't think that will happen. :) Thanks for the suggestion, though. I'm so glad you're trying to make this place the best as possible! :D Drewlzootalk Hey, I just wanted to let you know that your improvements to articles are amazing. The only thing I'm concerned about is the categories, I think it's better to have a much simpler category structure, and Wikia likes that better, which means we'd be more likely to get the spotlight. If they even see a couple of your articles, we'd probably get it anyways, though. :P Drewlzootalk Yes! Please do edit them! IDK if you can or not, I can't unprotect them, but if you can, go ahead. If you can't, just tell me what to put on there, and I'll post it there. :) Drewlzootalk Hey, I'm gonna' be gone for several days. Keep up the good work without me though! :D Drewlzootalk Hey, we're over 5,000 page views a month, again! Thanks for working so hard for this! :) Drewlzootalk New Infobox Hey, I've been working on importing and customizing Wikipedia's infobox. What do you think? Drewlzootalk New Mainpage Hey, do you think my new mainpage is ready to be moved to the real mainpage? Drewlzootalk Hey, I just realized that you've been putting all this work into the wiki, and you're not even a rollback. I made you a rollback and ChatMod, so just make sure you read the policy before moderating chat, and you're good to go for rollback! :) Thanks again for helping out. Drewlzoo Hey, if there's anyone you know on another wiki you're on who really likes Google, would you mind asking them if they'd be interested in joining here? I don't know if you saw it, but we were recently on the Wikia Spotlight, and no one joined. Not even one user. So, I'm trying to think of other ways to get users to join. Thanks for all the help you've given to this wiki. :) Drewlzoo Yes, I know about all the promotion stuff, and it really doesn't work. What I was asking was for you to talk to any other Google fans you knew from other wikis, and see if they are interested in joining here. :) That's really the only way I've had any success so far. Drewlzoo Re: Chat bot Hey, Lelouch! It's totally okay that you haven't been active here. I honestly haven't really had time to do more than just clean up a few spam pages. I would like to start editing here again. About the chat bot... The bot I created was just for editing, but it could be used as a chat bot, too. Chat bots are very easy to use. You just have to import Monchoman's chat hacks, and Joeyt's logging script into the bot's personal JS. Once those are imported, all's you have to do is log into chat on the bot's account, and leave it open. It will automatically log the chat. (Of course, you have to get it flagged first, but that's normally easy) Thanks for telling me about the articles, BTW. There's been ton of vandalism on this wiki, which at least means we get a lot of readers. :) Again, thanks for your help! Drewlzoo